


【博君一肖】人间至味

by Civilization



Category: RPS, 博君一肖
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 19:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19774957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Civilization/pseuds/Civilization
Summary: “哼，帅有什么用，又不是你们的肖总。”





	【博君一肖】人间至味

隔着加长办公桌，王一博还是清晰地看见肖战那副好像常年贴在脸上的笑。  
唇边的痣融在笑意里，扎眼又勾人。

他舔舔唇，看着一桌老不死的董事跟肖战激烈的你来我往虚与委蛇，低低吹了两声虚哨，右手如无其事地插进西裤口袋，掐着兜里的东西轻轻摁了两下。

然后如愿以偿地欣赏到了肖战脸上一闪而过的欲念。

趁着董事们不注意隔着长桌接收到了那人的警告，王一博挑挑眉，不自觉的舔了舔唇角。

“我的报告就到这，一会还有个客户要见，公司开局的重要阶段，就麻烦各位董事了。”  
王一博倚着椅背一边转笔一边看着肖战言笑晏晏的打着官腔送走了一群老头儿。直到肖战卡的一声落了锁，他才站起身抿着嘴笑出声来。

“累了？”  
“你说呢。”

“切，就说叫我爸不要安排那么多工作给你！”

眼角微红的人被扣着腰抵在门上，嘴角的痣被柔软的唇瓣覆住。肖战一口咬住少年下唇，吮了两下又皱起眉，

“以后不要这样闹。”

“嗯？怎样闹？”

“啊！王一博！！”

埋在身体里的小玩意儿又突然动作大了起来，中午才被开拓过的地方还很敏感，肖战顿时被激的腿发软，喘着气勾住王一博的脖子靠在了他怀里。

怀里人粗重的呼吸打在他的锁骨上，喘息带着厚厚的鼻音，王一博下颌线崩的很紧，解开西装扣子去扯衬衫，手指握上细瘦的腰，在流畅的腰线上来回画圈。肖战埋在他肩窝低低呻吟了两声，懒懒地抬手摁住了腰间那只四处点火的手。

“……有……监控。”

“为什么否掉我的提案。”

“唔……你的嗯～你的提案……不够……不够深度…哈……不可行……啊！”

颤抖着的呻吟声突然升高，王一博低头吻住那张公事公办的嘴，右手掏出遥控器开到最大频率回手啪的一声扔到桌上，

“也是，可没有什么东西……比我们肖总……更有深度了～”

“啊！你——！”

“怎么了，肖总哪里不满意。”  
“哈啊……一博……”  
“嗯啊啊……求你……停……停……”

“肖总，” 在腰上摩挲的手指慢慢下滑，发烫的手指抵在蠕动颤抖的穴口，

“你流了好多水～”

“唔……小博……”肖战的声音拖上哭腔，手里胡乱的摸索着要去扯王一博的西装，质感太好的西装往往在这个时候就显出了劣势，扯了半天还是扯不开，被作弄的人埋在少年的肩膀里不肯抬头，后穴却不断的吞吐着，死死的绞着那根手指。

“你说，下面的人，知不知道肖总不开会的时候，是这个样子？嗯？”

“你……混蛋……”

裤链被拉开，硬挺的性器弹出来，少年抽出手握着灼热的部位来回撸动，前后夹击的快感和埋在身体里的持续震动让肖战愉悦的扬起下巴，眯起了眼，不自觉的开始摆腰配合王一博的手指动作渴望更多。

眼角被快感激发出的生理性泪水挂在长长的睫毛上，像展翅振动着的蝴蝶翅膀轻轻颤抖。

王一博吻上那双好看的眼睛，舌尖轻轻触了一下颤动的睫毛，嘴角露出有点得意的笑，手上却利落的扒着肖战身上已经皱成一团的西服。

“这辈子也只在你面前混蛋。”

“啊——你慢……慢点……”

龟头抵着跳蛋把震动顶进了前所未有的深度，硬木的办公桌硌的肖战肩胛骨都泛起了妖冶的红。  
他被放平半躺在桌面上，左腿架在王一博的肩膀上，敞开的腿间能看到粗壮的阴茎正在后穴肆意的顶弄。

跳蛋湿淋淋的扔在一边，肖战精心打理的头发已经被汗水打湿，一绺一绺地粘在额角，小腹上黏黏腻腻的沾满了自己发泄的液体，穴口被一次又一次的挺动操出细小的泡沫，大腿内侧还印着新鲜的吻痕。

嫩白的臀尖被撞击出肉波，王一博眯着眼看肖战咬着唇压抑着自己愉悦的呓语，侧头在肖战细白的脚踝上轻轻落下一个吻，进而掰开两条长腿折到胸前，唇舌落在肖战胸前小小的痣上，牙齿在皮肉上厮磨，身下抵住柔软甬道里凸起的软肉动的更加凶猛。

“肖战。”  
“肖战，叫给我听。”

“别，太快了！嗯啊——”  
“不要了……一博……”

“不对。重说。”

“啊啊啊啊啊……嗯嗯啊……哈啊哈啊！太……太快了……不行了…老…公……老公～”

听到想要的回答，少年心满意足的咬上凸起的喉结，收紧手臂把人箍进怀里，发狠似的挺腰，把自己和肖战融为一体。

据说肖总昨天史无前例的取消了一场客户会议，原因不明。只知道从办公室出来的时候向来温柔风趣的肖总脸黑的不行。

小王董在茶水间端着咖啡听着女职员红光满面的叽叽喳喳讨论肖战，一张冰山脸不由得又低了几度。

“诶！？小王董！小王董！监控室除了肖总其他人不准入内啊！！小王董！！！”

坐在电脑前吹着口哨翘着二郎腿的小王董，得意的朝茶水间翻了个白眼。

“哼，帅有什么用，又不是你们的肖总。”


End file.
